After the Afterlife
by Xairen
Summary: What happens to Otonashi and everyone else from the Afterlife Battlefront after they move on? How will they treat a second chance at life? Features all the characters from the anime and has multiple POVs. And multiple ships.
1. Prologue: Is this It?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel Beats! (but that would be great)**

 **A/N: The first part of the prologue is basically a re-hash of the last five minutes of episode 13. It serves as the starting point of my story.**

 **Prologue: Is this it?**

Otonashi POV

"Hey, care to go outside? I'd like...I'd like to enjoy the breeze." I asked Kanade, trying to come up with any I reason I could think of to forestall departing from her.

"Hmm...Uhum" she replied with a nod of her head.

We walked outside to the steps overlooking the field where NPCs were busy with PE or some other activity.

Thoughts were racing through my head. A few moments ago, I had just said goodbye to some of the best friends I had ever made. _Now I had to say goodbye to her! I was so sure that this was the best thing to do. To move on, to be at peace._ _But now the thought of letting her go is killing me! I have to think of something..._

"Say Kanade, let me ask you...would you like to stay here?" I asked out of desperation. _You idiot, why would anyone want to stay here?_ I asked myself.

"Huh?" She replied, obviously confused as to why I would ask something like that.

 _Think of a good response you dumbass. If you're going to ask someone something of this magnitude, you have to have a really good reason. But why do I want to stay so bad? Why can't I bear the thought of letting her go? Could it be...? But it seems like I barely know her. Is that what this feeling is? It seems like its always been there since the moment I met her. I love her. I love Kanade!_

"The thought just hit me for some reason. I mean there's going to be more people like Yuri and HInata that come here because they're unhappy with their lives. And many other kids just like them."

"Right." She said still seeming confused. _Sometimes I find her very difficult to read._ _She doesn't show emotion very well, and while I often find it very cute, it can also be a little frustrating._

"They might try...they might try to stay here. Like Yuri and the others did. They might suffer fighting against their lives for all eternity."

"Right."

"But then, if we stayed, we could teach them how great life was all over again. That life is really worth living." _Please, please stay with me._ "We could help them graduate. Its possible I might have even come here to fulfill that purpose." _Only with you. I can't do this alone. Oh god I hope this makes sense to you._ I asked her again, "Would you please stay with me? As long as you're with me I won't get lonely, even in this world."

As I ask I notice she starts to fidget and runs her hand through her hair. _Not a good sign._ I continue with my desperate attempt nonetheless. "I might have said this before, but I want to be with you. I want to stay with your forever. " She starts walking towards me, and then I say it. "Because...because I love you so much." _There it is, its all on the line now._ She walks slightly past me, but I muster up the courage and say it again more confidently. "Kanade, I love you." I wrap my arms around her and wait for a response.

 _If feels like forever, and she doesn't say anything! Oh god, I just went and threw my heart on the line, and she doesn't even love me back..._ "Kanade why don't you say something?" _Please._

"I don't want to" she responds sadly.

"Why not?" I ask.

"If I tell you how I honestly feel, I think I will vanish."

All I can say in return is "but why?"

"I came here to tell you thank you for all that you've done for me."

 _Thank you? She thanks me? Oh no..._ "What do you mean Kanade?' I ask as I feel despair begin to set it.

"My life was extended because of the beautiful kind heart you gave me. Even now your heart is beating here." She says as she removes her hands from me and places them on her chest. "I feel it beating right here in my chest. My only regret is I was unable to thank the person who gave me my youth. I wanted to express my gratitude, that was the lingering feeling that made me wander into this world."

"It can't be...I mean, how did you know it was me?" I ask as tears start to form in my eyes.

"I noticed when I stabbed you the first time. That you...that you didn't have a heart"

I gasp as I come to the realization of what she's saying. _No heart? Does that mean I'm really dead? No chance to ever live again?_

"But...but that alone doesn't!" I blurt out in sorrow.

"You regained all of your memories when you fell asleep on top of my chest. You were listening to the rhythm of your own heart beat."

"No way..." _How can this be possible? How is it that the only person I've ever loved has my heart? Or is that what subconsciously drew me to her in the first place? It doesn't matter! It doesn't change how I feel._

"Yuzuru, please...tell me...repeat what you just said." She says as she faces me and looks up. Its at this moment I know that she loves me too. She may not say it, but I can just tell.

"No. I won't." I stammer as I start to back away. _If I say it again, she'll disappear. I can't see her disappear. Please don't make me._ "Kanade, you'll disappear!" I say hoping it will dissuade her, even though I know that it won't.

"Yuzuru, please!" She asks again, practically begging.

"I can't...I can't do it!" I say with one last desperate attempt.

She looks at me with tears forming in her eyes and her voice faltering and says my name one more time.

I feel as if the heart I no longer possess is shattering into a million pieces. _How can I deny her happiness? A chance to live again. How can I be so selfish? Even if it is without me..._

"Please let me believe in everything you believed in. Let me believe that life is worth living."

"Yuzuru..."

"Kanade..."

"I love you, lets stay together forever." I choke the words out as we wrap our arms around each other.

"Yes, thank you Yuzuru."

"Lets stay together forever and ever, ok?" I say again tearfully.

"Ok, thank you." She says again as I squeeze her tighter.

Barely able to fight back the tears and completely breaking down I tell her I love her for the last time.

"Right, thank you so much." She sweetly responds.

"Kanade..." I say, unable to hold back the tears any longer as they stream down my face.

"Thank you for loving me."

"Please don't pass on Kanade...Kanade!"

"Truly and deeply, thank you for giving my life to me." The last words she says as she disappears from my arms.

"Kanade!" I screamed as I collapse feeling completely broken and alone. _How can I go on without you?_

* * *

Time seemed to stand still. I have no idea how long I laid there shaking and sobbing. It could have been minutes or even hours, it felt the same to me: like an eternity. An eternity of misery and loneliness. Was this it? Was I destined be stay here alone and miserable forever?

"NO!" I suddenly stood and screamed aloud at the top of my lungs. I started cursing god, the devil, buddha, anyone who had created this forsaken place. Then I started cursing all my 'friends' who had left me here. How could they do this to me? Yuri, HInata, Naoi, Kanade... At the thought of her I just started crying again.

After a while I finally stop after getting a hopeful idea. _I know how this can all end. I just have to find peace and move on like everyone else did. I mean, what else is there left do? I helped everyone I care about move on. I helped my best bud find the person he was meant to be with. I found love! I even literally gave the girl that I love my heart. It's the ultimate sacrfice._

"I'm ready!" I say aloud. I sit down, cross my legs, and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and concentrate. I start thinking about the fulfilling life I've had. I think of all the great friends I've made and how I was so happy to help everyone move on. And then I think of Kanade, wonderful Kanade. I was so fortunate to have know her. _I can just feel oblivion about to take me._

And...nothing. Absolutely nothing! I'm still stranded here all alone. "DAMMIT!" I yell as loud as I can and kick the stairway wall as hard as I can.

*crunch*

"AHHH, my foot!, oh my god!"

 _I'm pretty sure I broke it,_ I remember thinking as I passed out.

* * *

"Awww man. Never do that again." I say to myself as I start to regain consciousness.

Its nighttime outside. All the NPCs that were in the field earlier have gone in. The lights from the school shine brightly. Fortunately, my foot has healed. "What happened?"

 _Oh yeah. Everyone left. I'm all alone. Why am I still here? Its just not fair! Why can't I move on like everyone else? I don't want be here._ All these thoughts start to bombard me once I'm awake again. _Maybe, just maybe not everyone left. Maybe there's someone still here,_ I think hopefully.

I finally decide to move on from these god-forsaken steps and see if I'm actually alone. I make my way inside the school and start shouting "Hello! Is anyone else still here? Did everyone leave?" Nothing. _The NPCs must already be asleep. Figures. God, they suck. Bunch of lifeless zombies._

I spend the next hour or so wandering around the school, repeating myself. Still nothing. I make my way to the principal's office to check it out next. I twist the knob, and that's when I remember too late...

*smack*

I go flying through a window and look at the fast-approaching concrete. "SHIIITTTT!"

* * *

I wake up on the hard concrete, the sun shining on my face. I look around at all the dried blood splattered everywhere. _Well I guess I must be alone, any decent 'normal' person would have at least stopped. All the idiots have left, but their stupid traps are still here. I'll have to get rid of those._ An image of the afterlife battlefront members flashes through my mind and I start to get upset again.

Then as if I hear an angel in my head: " _Please let me believe in everything you believed in. Let me believe that life is worth living_. _Truly and deeply, thank you for giving my life to me."_

I almost break down again replaying that scene in my mind. _Why did you leave me Kanade? How is life worth living, if I'm alone and miserable?_

And then I think to myself, _why can't you just be happy for her? Because of you, she has a second chance at life. She's so grateful and you're acting so selfish. You'll always be a part of her, and she'll never forget that. And maybe one day you will see her again. I just know it!_

"Ok its settled then." I say to myself as I stand up from the concrete. _Maybe it is my destiny to help others that come here to move on. I can't say it'll be easy. And I'm sure it won't always be great, but I CAN do this._

 _Thank you Kanade. For believing in me and saving me too. I will do my best,_ I think to myself as I head off toward the entrance to the main school building. I go inside and make my way toward the main office.

I approach the NPC school clerk and say "Excuse me miss. My name is Yuzuru Otonashi. I'd like an application for student council president, I understand there's an opening."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the prologue, hope somebody liked it. This is the beginning to an epic story I've been working on for a while now. I love this anime and I've been kinda obsessing over it for a long time. The main story will feature all the characters that were in the anime. It will mainly focus on everyone's life after the afterlife. Otonashi is the man character, but there will be several other points of view. The plot will feature love, hate, and tons of drama. It will also take place over the course of a long time. It is rated M for a reason. Just FYI there will be a lot plot twists and I don't plan on giving any of them away. So if anyone asks, I'll prbly just say "gotta wait and see". Take care, Chapter 1 will be out soon. This is my first fanfic btw. Please R &R.**

 **Xairen**


	2. Awake and Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel Beats! (but that would be great)**

 **Chapter 1: Awake and Alive**

Yuri's POV

I finish saying goodbye to Kanade and turn toward the two boys that I had grown so close to in the afterlife. Hinata over the past year and Otonashi only the past month or so. _I can't let them see me get all mushy with them like I just did with Kanade. Keep it short and simple._ "Later!" I burst out.

"Yeah, thanks Yuri. You really helped me out a lot you know" Otonashi replies in a friendly manner.

"Leader, your work here is done." Hinata says with a sloppy salute.

This is it. Time for goodbye. "Well, I hope we meet again some day." _I really do._ I turn and the world disappears before my eyes...

* * *

I'm immediately blinded by light. Its as if all my senses have shut off. I can't hear, see, smell, or feel anything. Only just a blinding light. Its almost as if I'm floating in nothing. _Fortunately I still remember everything,_ I think to myself.

Suddenly and powerfully I hear and feel a booming voice all around me.

"YURI NAKAMURA. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE. SINCE YOU HAVE A BODY TO RETURN TO, YOU MAY CHOOSE TO RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING KNOWING ALL THE SORROWS AND JOYS THAT COME WITH LIFE. OR YOU MAY CHOOSE TO MOVE ON TO THE TRUE AFTERLIFE, WHERE PEACEFUL ETERNITY AWAITS. THE CHOICE IS YOURS TO MAKE."

I'm too awed and afraid to even speak. I don't even know how to being to process this. _What is this? Who is this?_

"DO NOT BE AFRAID. PLEASE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE."

I finally find the courage to speak. "Who are you? Are you...are you God?"

"I AM WHAT I AM. NO ANSWERS ARE TO BE FOUND HERE. PLEASE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE."

 _A second chance? I never dreamed that could even be a possibility. I made peace with my life with the full expectation of moving on for good. I've spent so long fighting, I'm not sure I want to continue living. What good reason do I have to continue on with that miserable existence?_ As if responding ,images start to flood into my head. The _Battlefront: HInata, Otonashi, Yusa, Iwasawa, Matsushita, TK, Shiina, Fujumaki, Oyama, Takamatsu,...Kanade. Hell, even Noda. I never quit on them, I never let them down. And I can't now! I have to continue on! And I hope they all do the same..._

 _"_ I want...I want to LIVE!" I shout suddenly with all I have.

"VERY WELL."

Everything goes black as I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

I feel my senses start to return. First off, I feel...something? And smell...something? Everything is so fuzzy. _I feel so out of it, and weak. Really weak._ I open my eyes and am once again blinded by light. This time though, my eyes start to focus and I realize the light is coming from a window. I take some deep breaths as I allow my eyes to focus so I can take in my surroundings.

That's when sense of feeling comes to life and I realize my body is very uncomfortable. My eyes finally make out the cause for my discomfort. Wires, plastic tubes, IVs; all protruding from my body. I see a respirator and a heart monitor. A catheter! _I'm in the hospital!_

I immediately start to freak out. I begin pulling things out frantically. _Must get out, must get away. What is going on?_ I try to stand up, but only succeed in rolling off the bed onto the floor. It is very cold, and hard. I try start dragging myself.

I then hear something on a PA system: "CODE BLUE ROOM 435. CODE BLUE ROOM 435."

I look up as the door crashes open and see a woman in blue scrubs come running through. She stops and stares down at me in disbelief. "Oh my god, she's awake!" She yells behind her.

Scared beyond belief I start screaming weakly. "Where am I!? What happened!? Where are my parents!? Where is everyone else!?"

A nurse urges me to calm down. I continue to hyperventilate and shout nonsense. Then I hear an authoritative voice say "Nurse, give her a sedative stat!"

"No need Doctor, she just passed out."

Everything goes black again.

* * *

Kanade's POV

We stand outside the school and embrace each other. I listen to him tearfully try to convince me to stay in the afterlife with him. It makes me sad. While there's no one else I'd rather be with, I'm just ready to move on. I feel bad about this decision though. I don't want to hurt him.

 _I really hope to see you again Yuzuru Otonashi. I love you too._ I feel completely at piece with myself now. _I think I'm ready._ "Truly and deeply, thank you for giving my life to me." I tell him and then disappear from his arms.

* * *

Bright light immediately takes me. I calmly try to discover where I might be. Just bright light though, no other clues. _The real afterlife perhaps? Heaven? An eternally bright limbo?_

Suddenly I hear an omnipotent voice piercing the light all around me.

"KANADE TACHIBANA. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE. SINCE YOU HAVE A BODY TO RETURN TO, YOU MAY CHOOSE TO RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING KNOWING ALL THE SORROWS AND JOYS THAT COME WITH LIFE. OR YOU MAY CHOOSE TO MOVE ON TO THE TRUE AFTERLIFE, WHERE PEACEFUL ETERNITY AWAITS. THE CHOICE IS YOURS TO MAKE."

 _A choice?_ "Why do I have a choice?" I ask curiously.

"THINGS ARE THE WAY THEY ARE. PLEASE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE."

 _I don't suppose I'll get any real answers by pressing the issue._

Quite the predicament I have found myself in. I had thought I would just move on and be at peace. I had even hoped that Otonashi would eventually move on and we could be together in the true afterlife. _I never expected a choice._ On one hand I could move on and perhaps those hopes could still come true. _But I would betray the gift he gave me if I did so. He has given me a second chance and I must honor him and take advantage of that._ I don't particularly want to live again, but I suppose I have decided.

"I have decided...that I will live again."

"VERY WELL."

Everything goes black and unconsciousness take me.

* * *

I begin to wake up and patiently wait while my surroundings come into focus. My senses seem a little slow reestablishing themselves. As my vision comes into clears, I scan the room for clues to my whereabouts and current situation. Single room, medical equipment, bed, door. I quickly deduce I'm in a hospital room.

 _Makes sense. The last thing I remember before 'dying' was preparing to have emergency heart surgery. So is this following that? Or was I in a coma? Time for some answers,_ I think as I hit the 'need help' button on the bed.

 _Remember Kanade, try to keep a cool demeaner about yourself. No mention of the afterlife or the things that happened there. They would think I was a crazy person and institutionalize me._

A few seconds later, a woman (obviously a nurse) entered the room. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're awake. This is amazing. Please hold tight, let me go get a doctor!" She says happily as she exits the room. Out in the hallway I think I hear her say "this is a miracle, two in one day. I just can't believe it."

 _Two in one day? Does that mean that someone else woke up from a coma too? I sure hope so..._

My train of thought is interrupted by the door opening. "My.. My.., well hello there. Its so good to finally meet you Miss Tachibana. My name is Doctor Tanaka. I have been in charge of your care for over a year now."

 _A year. That at least explains that time seems to be the same between the real world and the afterlife._

The Dr. Continues. "So, first thing first. How do you feel? Can you speak?"

I nod my head.

"So how do you feel?"

"Ok." I respond matter-of-factly.

He just stares at me and asks "that's it?"

"A little tired and weak, but ok otherwise. Why, should I feel different?" I ask.

"Well Miss Tachibana, I'm going to be completely honest here. No one thought that you would ever wake up again. While your body physically healed just fine after the operation, you stayed in a coma and have had very little brain activity since. And I think you should know that not too long from now you were supposed be taken off of life support. So to say that this is a wonderful turn of events would be an understatement."

"I see", I say calmly.

"Is there anyone we can contact for you? Your file says that you have an older sister. She has been paying for your medical care, so I'm sure she'd love to hear the news."

At the mention of my sister I flinch and just shake my head.

"Are you sure? I mean, legally we don't have to since you are an emancipated minor."

"No. Thank you, I'll contact her myself."

"Well, as you wish. Is there anything I can get for you? Any questions you might have?"

 _I just want to leave._ "When will I be able to check out?"

"Getting antsy to leave are we? Can't blame you for that I suppose. As soon as we run a few tests to make sure everything is ok. You were just in a coma for over a year after all. And process the paperwork of course."

"I see. Doctor, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course dear."

"Is there anyone else here who just woke up from a coma?"

"Well actually, funny you ask. About an hour ago the girl in the room next door woke up from being in a coma for the last year. Talk about irony, huh? I was kind of surprised to see you so calm and mild, considering she was freaking out shouting all kinds of nonsense."

 _Must be someone from the afterlife. I wonder who? If only it were Otonashi. I miss him so much already. Should I have stayed? Did I make the right choice? Well I'm here now. I shouldn't worry about things beyond my control I suppose._

"What is her name?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that right now dear. Lets just concentrate on you and getting you better. Was there anything else?"

"Can I get something to eat? I'm actually getting quite hungry."

"Sure thing. I'll send In the nurse with a menu. And I'll come back later to check on you and discuss the tests we'll need to run."

"Thank you Doctor." I say as he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

 _So it's a girl. And she woke up about an hour before I did. Logically that could only leave Yuri as the patient. That would be nice to see a friendly face,_ I think as the nurse comes in.

"Miss Tachibana its so great to see you awake. You don't know how thankful I am to see this happen. Around here you see a lot of disappointment, not too many happy endings. Nice to see that for a change. Oh I'm sorry, I should have introduced my self earlier, I'm Nurse Suzuki. I've been helping take care of you since you got here. Oh here's your food menu. Sorry in advance for the food, its not great. Eat up though, since you'll have to fast for your tests."

"Thank you for taking care of me. You may call me Kanade. Nurse Suzuki?"

"Yes Kanade?"

"Who is the patient next door? The girl who also woke up from a coma?" _I do hope its Yuri..._

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to say. After all, you've both been in here so long and right next door at that. She's about your age and her name is Yuri Nakamura.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope somebody liked it. Chapter 2 out sometime soon. Please R &R!**

 **Xairen**


End file.
